Typically, a storage network may consist of one or more servers as well as a storage system that may be accessible to servers. Usually, in order to expand the scale of a storage network, a plurality of servers may be coupled to a storage system by means of one or more storage expansion devices.
Usually, in research & development of a new equipment, an equipment manufacturer produces a batch of test products for test, and after passing the test, the equipment manufacturer may launch mass production. Currently, different devices in a storage network may be manufactured by different manufacturers. For example, servers may be manufactured by a server manufacturer, while physical storage devices in a storage system may be manufactured by a storage device manufacturer. Thereby, different manufacturers may leverage respective test devices to test their respective products. After organizing devices into the storage network, it may be inefficient to test respective devices by different test devices that may be used by different device manufacturers in research & development.